Issue 4
Issue 4 is the fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. It was originally published on January 28, 2004. Plot Synopsis That night, after the zombie attack, Shane is keeping watch. Rick visits with him and the two discuss the situation. Rick believes that the group needs to move on. He feels that it's too dangerous to be near Atlanta where so many zombies could attack the small group. Shane believes the group should stay put, believing that the government is coming to clean up the mess and if the group stays put, they will be easily found by rescuers. Rick finally concedes, but, says that they need to train everyone to use a gun and that everyone should be armed. Shane asks how they will get enough guns and Rick says he will think of something. The next morning, Rick talks to Glenn and asks him if he has seen any gun stores on his trips into Atlanta to get supplies. Glenn doesn't recall, but, asks Jim and he gives them the location of a store. Glenn goes to find his map, and while he's gone, Rick talks to Lori and tells her he is going to help Glenn to get some guns. Lori isn't happy about it, but, he reassures her that he will be fine. He also mentions that he is going to teach Carl to shoot a gun, and before Lori can fight him on the subject, Rick and Glenn head into Atlanta for supplies. As Rick and Glenn walk toward Atlanta, Rick asks about Jim's mental state. Glenn says that Jim is the only known survivor from Atlanta, and he watched his family torn apart by zombies when he escaped. Glenn suddenly stops and says that the gun store is about 5 blocks further than he has ever gone into the city. He says there is no way the two can possibly do it. Rick says he has an idea and takes Glenn to Front, the roamer that he killed the day before. Rick says he notices that zombies don't mistake themselves for a living person, and he believes the reason is smell. Rick chops up parts of the zombie and tells Glenn to rub it on his clothes and put a few pieces in his pockets. Rick hopes that by smelling like the zombies, the zombies won't attack them. The two proceed into the city limits. As soon as they arrive, they walk up to a zombie, to see how well the theory works. At first it appears that the zombie is going to attack Rick, but it settles down as Rick moves back. As they walk further in to the city, they notice that none of the zombies are coming after them. Rick also mentions how it is a gloomy day. The zombies on the streets don't attack them either and Glenn notices the zombies don't seem to be alerted by them talking. Rick supposes that they can't tell the difference between grunts and conversation. They arrive at the gun store to see a large crowd of zombies. Rick tells Glenn to remain calm and grabs a shopping cart to carry more guns. He uses his hatchet to break in and tells Glenn to hurry as the zombies are starting to notice they're acting different. They grab as many guns and ammunition as they can and exit. As they do, Rick mentions that it is starting to rain. A zombie starts to approach them but Rick kills it with his hatchet. It begins to downpour and the two start to run as the rain begins to wash away the zombie smell. The zombies take notice of Rick and Glenn and attempt to attack them. The cart crashes and Rick begins shooting the zombies while Glenn picks the guns up. A zombie bites Rick's shoulder but he manages to kill it, and the pair are able to continue their escape. The two get outside of the city limits and Rick tears off his jacket, relieved to see that the roamer did not break his skin. Rick asks Glenn not to tell Lori about the close encounter. Meanwhile, back at camp, Shane and Lori are talking. Shane tries to console Lori, saying that Rick will be fine. He tells her to come back to the camp, and that he will keep her company. Lori refuses Shane and tells him that he needs to stop trying to make advances at her since Rick is back. Shane says, "But what about that night when we - on the road down here?" Lori, her back to Shane, says, "That night was a mistake." Credits *Rick Grimes *Shane *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Jim *Dale *Front (Corpse) Deaths *Jim's wife (Confirmed Fate) *Jim's son (Confirmed Fate) *Jim's daughter (Confirmed Fate) *Jim's sister (Confirmed Fate) *Jim's brother-in-law (Confirmed Fate) *Jim's nephews/nieces (Confirmed Fate) *Jim's mother (Possibly, Confirmed Fate) Trivia *Last appearance of Front. (Corpse) *Rick and Glenn discover that zombies will not attack if a person smells like them. *While walking the streets of Atlanta, a zombie holding a Teddy bear is seen walking besides Glenn and Rick. This is strange, since zombies do not have senses when it comes to attachment to earthly objects. This is also seen with Summer in the first episode of the TV Series. **Though rare, it is explicitly mentioned that zombies can sometimes be seen holding objects, as in Issue 132 a Hilltop guard mentions that zombies have been observed holding tools, though it's unlikely they know how to use them. References ru:Выпуск 4 Category:Media and Merchandise